Such a shaving apparatus is known, for example from JP-GM 61-205472, the actuating member and the contact member being accommodated in the first housing section. The contact member comprises movable conductive contact elements, also see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,825, which are not shielded so that the contact elements may become soiled by shaving particles, which may impair the correct operation of the switching device after some time. Moreover, if the shaver may be cleaned with water there is a risk of short-circuit and corrosion of the contact member. Obviously it is possible to shield the switching device from the remainder of the space in the first housing section, but this makes the switching device more expensive and it requires more space, which is in conflict with a more compact construction of the shaver.